The Mirror
by EpicJirachiFan
Summary: England finds a mysterious mirror whilst cleaning up. He never would have expected what it was, or to where it would lead...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I swear I'll update some of my other fics soon, but, here you go! This one is based off of a picture I saw when browsing Pixiv one day. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

***I don't own Hetalia nor do I own Nyotalia. They both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This bloody mirror, that bloody mirror, boxes surrounded him, he hadn't cleared out this room since America left; not that it really bothered him. But today was the day when he would clean this room out once and for all, it was all started on a whim and boredom, plus, he was a rather clean person, so it was always bothering him indirectly. He moved the labelled boxes from place to place, they were filled with all kinds of things. Toys, coins, old play scripts, a couple of lost church records, and a couple of rotten carrots. The same thought went through his mind over and over again, 'so that's where it went.'

He never once questioned the contents of the boxes, after all, none of it seemed to surprise him, it was as if he knew that it was there. One box after another, they seemed to pile endlessly outside the room, and then, all of a sudden, the numbers would deplete, and there would be more and more things to send off to Dickinson's Real Deal or Antiques Roadshow. Things from all sorts of era's ended up scattered all over the floor, normal things, things from his colonies, magical things... All kinds of things of all shapes and sizes were tossed around the room. He began to debate with himself over whether he had stolen this idea of cleaning from when America cleaned out his storage that one time...

He decided against it, there was no way he'd copy America over something as big as cleaning out this room, after all, it was practically like cleaning out memories (Which is probably why he was so hesitant to throw things away) the old soldier toys which he gave America, who, in turn, gave them back after he was finished with them, by which time they were usually broken, and he gave them to Australia to fix them. He stood there thinking about that for a while, swelling up with regret. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he needed to be happy that Australia didn't fight back with force, but agreed to be part of the commonwealth.

As he delved deeper, he found things from some of his other colonies and relatives: A dumpling stove style object from Hong Kong, a how to speak what should be your mother tongue book that he had received from Wales back when he was first started changing his language away from Welsh. Needless to say, Wales (And to some extent, Mother Britannia) was less than impressed. More and more objects turned up out of the rubbish, a cook book from India, a knife and some toy soldiers from Nepal (and some prayer flags, but he pretended not to notice those, the Bishop probably wouldn't be very happy) and some chemicals and models that his most famed and favourite scientists had gifted to him.

A few bottles of rum... an old cape... a hat, topped off with a feather... He threw them carefully back into the box closing it back up as fast as he possibly could. Those might have been his golden days, but, in some ways, it was also his darkest era. He put the box to one side, labelling it something illegible in a different language, presumably Polish, shorthand or Hindi. To be quite honest, even England couldn't tell what language it was in, he knew what it said, after all, he had just written it, but actually reading it was a problem. He assured himself he would be able to read it when the time came for him to reopen the box, whenever that may happen to be.

He made his way through the rubbish, eventually being able to vaguely traverse the room without tripping over anything, yet, it still seemed like there was an unending amount of just general crap around the place.

Until he found the only thing that seemed to be out of place, the only thing that he didn't even recognise in the slightest.

A mirror, propped up against the floor.

Stepping over the rest of the rubbish, he finally got to the silver-framed glass. Picking it up, he felt a certain aura around the mirror, an air of magic, but not just any air- this was an air of magic that he had never ever felt before. Mother Britannia had mentioned something about this kind of thing before 'Don't touch it, don't interact with it, don't even look at it if you can.' He brushed it off. Britannia was long gone now, and he had disobeyed his mother plenty of times before, now, and in the past. He and his brothers weren't exactly the most... obedient of children.

He set the mirror up against an old, Victorian-style school desk. The white, opaque, linen cloth still covered the mirror, despite the fact that it had been moved so much. He pulled it back, the dust from it scattering, but when he had drawn it...

He couldn't see himself. In fact, he couldn't see anything, just, the colour of the glass, whatever that colour was. An ambiguously grey-blue-silver type colour, well, that's what he could see.

England extended his hand to touch the mirror, at first, purely to see if it was covered in grunge or dust, then, out of curiosity, than, a compelling feeling, one that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

A rippling effect appeared on the mirror as he touched it. He jumped back, it felt like someone had pushed him, like someone had decided it was a good idea to put a force field of some kind around it, despite the fact that he didn't know anyone who could still perform proper magic nowadays. He moved forward to touch the mirror once again. This time, he let his fingers land on the glass one at a time, a ripple once again landing one after another. He dragged his fingers down the mirror, no dust, no grunge, the mirror was completely clean.

The mirror seemed to flash, an image, a reflection appearing in it. But it wasn't him, oh no. It was a her.

A young girl, wearing an old fashioned blue NHS style nurse uniform. She had green eyes, like his, her hair colour was like someone had copy and pasted it. Her hair style, well, that was different, it was long, brought up into two pigtails. She had her hand on the glass too, in the exact same way as England did, a surprised look covered her face. In the background, he couldn't quite tell what was there- but it looked like there was someone else, and possibly another mirror, he couldn't quite be certain, it was all vague, a marred image.

He took a deep breath, "Hello."

* * *

**Fanfic really has been glitching recently, so it's taking a much longer time to upload . I hope nothing was deleted or anything, as I have had to go back and edit. Please tell me what you think. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round! **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**~EJF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, another chapter for you. I'm sorry if this isn't up to usual quality, I've been doing a lot of studying for some very large exams, which will happen after the Easter holidays. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

***I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The girl looked shocked, just as scared as he was. This wasn't a reflection by any means, she was different, she hadn't talked with him, she had even brought her hand up to her chest, "Good day." She replied. England stayed in place, stock still. 'She replied differently? What the bloody hell is up with this thing?!' The lady on the other side's expression changed, from suprised, to unimpressed. Her eyes moved to point to whatever happened to be above her, they shut slowly, and she said, "Shut up France."

He felt his eyes widen, he subconsciously took a step back, 'Is France on the other side? Is there a mirror like this is France's house too? Is there a girl France on the other side?' he shook the thoughts out of his head, 'This isn't the time to be thinking about that prat.' The voice on the other side of the mirror spoke to him, "So, who are you?"

"I am England." He stated, his human name being reserved for the closest of people only.

The lady on the other side snickered, "No that cannot possibly be correct. I am England. The country representative. I am Rosie Alice Kirkland." England was shocked by how bluntly she was telling him her human name, her own name, her _given _name.

"No. I am England. I am the National Representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." He hesitated, should he be telling some stranger what his real name was? Should he be breaking his new century resolution? Then again, she had told him hers so very clearly. His mind fluctuated between the two options. "I am the _gentleman, _Arthur Kirkland." He felt nervous for some reason, why was he so nervous? What was the point of this?

The woman in the mirror smiled, "How interesting. I shall work this out... at some point." Her face turned to the right, "Franny, have you got my broom?"

Arthur could hear mumbling, it was muffled, very muffled.

But what was this atop the broom stick? A fairy? The tiny body, a mixture of silhouette and sparkle, was too fuzzy for him to totally make out, his mind, however, had already made it's decision, the two were connected somehow, and it wasn't by some red string of fate. The blue clad girl took one last look at him, "May we meet here again." And with that, there was a blur of images, like she had sent the mirror on a spin, and a fast one at that. England stood there, still. Unsure what to think. He needed to tell someone about this, he left the cleaning room, and grabbed his scarf, gloves and anorak, throwing them on, leaving the house, and locking the door. He looked up at the early spring sky, who was he to call? There was America... 'Nah,' he thought, 'I'll get some kind of immature comment if I do that.' France? That would be even worse. He kicked the head off a dandelion, and watched it roll across the chilly avenue. Sighing, he went through the list of people he could have even a vague chance of calling, and getting a good response. Eventually coming to a decision.

England picked up a pebble, and started to draw with it, creating a miscellany of lines across the pavement, finally finishing off the polygonal picture with, what seemed to be, the headshot of a pegasus, minimalistic though it was. Intensely concentrating, he started to murmur some words in a language he was convinced no one around him would understand. This language, the ancient, mystifying language that is... Norwegian. After uttering the final words, a stallion, pure white in colour, equipped with wings and a beautiful horn, came to his side. After hopping on, they were off, and within moments they were in Norway.

"Hello?" England said, getting off the horse. The house he was standing in front of was impressive, _very _impressive. Especially considering it's rural position.

A young man answered the door, it was a wonder how he could be wearing so little clothes on a day- well, night if you're judging by how light it is- such as this, especially in the far north of Norway. "Hej, I'm assuming you're looking for Herr. Norge?" The boy's thick Norwegian accent, and slightly broken English was enough to tell England that this boy was doing his best to be polite. He simply nodded in reply, trying to hold himself back from correcting the lad, no matter how much he appreciated his efforts. The young man smiled, and yelled something in Norwegian. As a representative, England had to know multiple languages, and Norwegian was one of them, but this was so loud, and so fast, and there was English around too, his comprehension level was extremely low. Norway was at the door within seconds. He made a hand signal, telling Englishman to come in, and come in he did, it's freezing cold in Norway.

It barely took him a minute before England managed to appreciate the amount of books Norway owned solely containing Norwegian fairy tales. Admittedly, England had a few of his own, English, books, but this was taking it to a whole new level. They sat on a table (with what looked like a plate of pretzels on it) England on one side, awkwardly waiting for Norway and the young man to finish their conversation about drinks on the other side, the whole conversation was in progressively fast Norwegian, after a while, the young man gave up and just decided to go and make the drinks. "So," Norway began, it always baffled England how the representatives could have an accent less thick than their assistants. There was an awkward silence. Before England finally clicked what he was supposed to be doing.

"Well, I came here because you seem to be the only one that would take me seriously." He explained, nervously. "You see, when I was cleaning I found this rather odd mirror, on the other side there was a young lady, who seemed oddly familiar- despite the fact I have never seen her before- whose movements and even words didn't correspond with mine. There seemed to be a 'France' of some kind on the other side too, moreover, this young lady 'claimed' to be the national representative of _my nation. _Can you believe it? The audacity!" Norway took a pretzel type thing from the bowl on the table, and bit a chunk out of it. He signalled for the other man to continue. "And then she decides to tell me her human name, get this, her _human name,_ which forces me to to give her _mine_, and then she seems to have some kind of magic broom or something with a pixie or a brownie on it and then goes off somewhere!"

Norway took the last bite out of his baked good, making some kind of 'thinking' noise. He wasn't much of an advice giver, and England was starting to have doubts. "If I'm honest, I think you need to wait around the mirror or whatever it is." He flatly stated. "You will be able to see her at some point if you do that... probably."

England sighed. Norway got up, and the pair walked over to the door. "Next time, ring me." Norway said. England nodded. He trod on the mat, and disappeared...

He was back in his own country within moments. He had to wonder though... 'What happened to those drinks?'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I will be updating as fast as I can...**

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**~EJF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, this chapter was fun to write. This chapter will be less of a 'filler' in comparison to the last one. My Easter is over now, and I got a laptop for my birthday, so it will be much easier to write. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

***I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

England lay on his bed, staring up at the barren, white ceiling, decorated only by a single light, with a simple Union Flag lampshade (which had been defaced by one of his elder brothers, Scotland.) He was lost in his thoughts. This girl... Rosie, was it? Was a greater mystery to him, than many of his magical friends were to America. Just who was she? And why was she in his mirror? And why did she say she was in the same position as him? There was only one explanation he could think of, and it didn't make sense. This explanation was the 'Multiverse theory', where it states for every choice you make, you, in essence, create a new and different universe, a new and different Earth, there are an infinite amount of Earths, some vastly different, some virtually the same. In this Earth, all of the representatives were female, all of them girls...

Well, nearly. As the young Englishman was about to find out. The next day, he decided to brave it again, he would muster the courage to go and talk to this young lady. To confront her about herself and her world.

But the day didn't exactly go according to plan. "Anglia? Is that you? Are you there?" A somewhat panicked voice came through his phone, a low, yet vaguely feminine voice.

"Hungary?"

"Yes, it's me. I've rung multiple other people, especially those that I am close neighbours to, et cetera, but, after them, you seem to be most knowledgeable about these things." She stated, providing no explanation to what exactly she was talking about.

"Right, Ok, just what are you on about?"

"I found a mirror in one of my spare rooms. It was really weird, it wouldn't show my reflection, so I touched it, and suddenly it looked like me in the mirror but only I was a boy. The reflection had brown hair in a ponytail, my flowers and my uniform... it seemed somewhat magical, and there is no way in hell I would ask Romania, so I thought I'd ask you."

England stood there, flabbergasted. So Hungary had a mirror too? So it wasn't just girls, there was a boy Hungary there too? Questions rolled around his thoughts without ceasing. "I- I don't know. All I know is that I have one too, what seems to be my female persona is reflected, but she talked to me. Beyond that, I have no idea... sorry Hungary..."

"Nah, nah, it's ok. Tell you what, if I find anything new, I'll tell you first."

"Fine." He replied, and hung up. Strangely fed up of talking to anyone. There was only one person he wanted to talk to now: Rosie, whoever the hell she was. He went over the last time they met in his mind. Her accent was somewhat different to his, slightly 'posher', closer to queen's English, her manner what rather, well, rude. He tutted, no way he would be like that. 'It's probably just a strangers thing.' England assumed, and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the room where the mirror resided. He placed his hand on the mirror, watching the ripples roll away from his hand across its perfectly smooth surface. There was a pause, like a gap in time, and suddenly, as if by magic, the woman appeared, but it wasn't so much _the _woman, it was more like _a _woman. By all means she looked very similar to Rosie in the designs of her clothes and such, but there was something off, it was all in different colours.

"Hello~!" She chimed, the young lady seemed to swing back and forth on her feet, moving from the balls of her feet to the heel, and then back again. "I assume you're Arthur? I best let you get on the line to Rosie then, but first..." The strangers accent changed abruptly, "How well do you know your own people? What's my accent now?"

"Shropshire." England barely had to think about it.

"Ooooh! You're good! I'll let you in, I suppose, until we can play again~!" The woman then vanished, a marred image, followed by a connection appeared.

"Ack!" Rosie was in the mirror, but England hadn't exactly called her at... the best of moments. The young woman, whom he barely knew, was standing in front of him with her shirt half off, with only her bra underneath. She quickly put the blue blouse back on, pulling it down, and looking harshly at the man on the other side. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?! Pervert! This shouldn't be the mirror you come through!"

England instinctively put his arms up in self defense. "It wasn't me! I swear it was this other girl! She looked like you, minus glasses, and had different coloured everything!"

"So how on earth did she look like me?! Idiot, think about your argument before you put it forward." Rosie retorted, scowling at the ground.

"She interfered with the connection, and then sent me in after I guessed what accent she was impersonating." England explained. "Shropshire if you're interested."

"That's a hard one." He heard her mutter. "Anyhow, what do you want?"

The Angle hesitated, "I want to know about your world. What's it like? Who are the representatives?"

Sighing, Rosie replied, "I'm guessing you mean the genders of the representatives, it's almost like that's all you care about, anyway, we're all girls, with notable exceptions of Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Seychelles, Taiwan, Monaco, Czechia and Wy. There are a few others, of course. and the world is fine, it's run by women. There aren't really any wars like there used to be, just a load of angry countries not talking to each other." England couldn't help but giggle at the last bit. "And you?"

"To be quite honest, it's rather odd that you mention the exceptions are them, as over here, it's the other way round. The vast majority of representatives are boys, with the exceptions of Seychelles, Belgium, Hungary, Wy et cetera. The world itself? Well, civil wars, rising dictators... nothing different from usual really." Rosie cocked her head and looked England straight in the eye. It was an intimidating look; the kind no one else would be able to pull off- it was unique. It was incomprehensible why she would be looking at him in such a manner.

"Feh," She finally spoke up. "Shows who are the better leaders."

'The cheek! The bloody cheek!' He thought, astounded at her manner. "Didn't your mother teach you manners?!"

"No. Probably owing to the fact that I didn't know mine. Father was so busy tending to Scotland and Wales that he never really taught me much, oh well, those days are gone now, I lead." This was something that he found odd, well, other than everything else she had ever said and probably was ever going to say, she had a Scotland and a Wales in her family too, and instead of a mother, she had had a father, whom England assumed to be Britannia. England was always the favoruite of his mother, it would seem the opposite for this girl.

"Your sisters, I presume?" England asked, unknowing of the smugness that riddled his voice.

"Indeed."

An awkward silence settled atop the two, they just looked at each other, unable to touch, just speak, and listen, on occasion, England would wonder if something was getting lost in the mirror, was she actually being nice to him? Was his manner as horrible as hers when it got to the other side? He usually brushed such thoughts aside.

Finally, after what seemed like an era, Rosie told England that she would have to carry on doing what she was doing, and he would have to go, otherwise he would be a vulgar pervert (which didn't surprise him, as she probably thought he already was.) So go he did. Prior to finally opening the door to leave, he took one last look back at the mirror, the image had already marred over, it looked like some sort of grunge had settled over it, making it impossible to get a good idea on what it was like on the other side, in fact, if it had been a normal mirror, one probably wouldn't be able to see ones own reflection in it. For some reason, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Updates coming soon.**

**Reviews make the world go 'round! **

**~EJF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm updating a lot recently. **

**This one was tricky, I didn't want to give it much of a 'filler' feel, but lets just say the next chapter will be much bigger. **

***I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Has she worked it out yet?' He wondered, frustration rising, 'Dammit I can't believe that I forgot to ask her, I can't believe I forgot to tell her what I worked out.' As someone who is normally composed when it comes to relative strangers, he himself was surprised to find how worked up he was getting. He had tried convincing himself over and over and over again that this girl was nothing to get worked up about, but he had given up trying, she was just so intriguing. He couldn't work her out, he remembered China mentioning something about having met someone long, long ago, and was a lot like him, apart from the fact she was very hard to read. 'Wait'.

England made his resolve to call China, when, though, was a different matter, in that moment, there was a sofa beckoning, together with _Bargain Hunt_, and then he would listen to the amazing radio show _Gardeners Question Time _on iPlayer_. _'After that,' he thought, 'I'll call China.'

Little could he concentrate during _Bargain Hunt. _'She reminds me of someone... but who?' He thought, more and more confusion and contradiction swirled around his head, gibberish would make more sense than the baffling speculation that was occurring.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

The Englishman seized the phone, and punched in China's number. "Nǐ hǎo." The distinctive language of the Asian came through the transceiver. "Zhè shì-"

"China!"

"England? You seem awfully panicked, what is it?"

"China, I need your help. Remember back in that world meeting a couple of meetings ago, you mentioned that you had met someone remarkably like you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Tell me all of the details!" He shrieked.

There was a slightly stunned silence on the other side. "White people, sheesh." China muttered. "Basically, a few centuries, well more like millenia, back , when I was travelling, I met this beautiful lady. She was quite cute, and she looked a bit like me. She said her name was 'Chun-Yan' and she was the National Representative of China, we managed to get into a fight because I said I was, but we resolved it eventually. She said she had come from somewhere very far away, and if I found a certain mirror I would be able to talk to her again."

"Did you find the mirror?"

"No. Sadly not. Shame really, I would have loved to talk to her again."

"Well, I found a mirror whilst cleaning up the other day, and, upon further inspection, I found that I wasn't reflected in it. Instead, was this rather rude girl, who looked somewhat like me. She had been on my mind since then, and I want to find out more about who she is. I was wondering if she had any connection to whoever this 'Chun-Yan' is, and if so, what you knew about it. Odd you should mention the National Representative lark, as she said the same, but with my country."

"And her name?"

"Rosie."

England could practically hear China thinking about it. "Let me come over." He finally said, "I want to have a look at this 'mirror' thing."

"Fine." England fixed, as if he were on automatic, and the other party briskly hung up. The doorbell rang only a matter of seconds later.

"So, where is this mirror then?" China. England made a hand signal, and the Asian followed him down to the room where said object laid. When the time they got there came around, England pulled back the white curtain that covered it. China went up to the mirror, and grimaced at the grunge. 'Thank god Prussia isn't here.' England thought, as the brown haired man beside him reached out to lay his hand upon the reflective surface of the mirror. Once again, ripples appeared, and the grime seemingly disappeared. Rosie appeared, 'this is getting repetitive.' England thought.

"And what the bloody hell do you want now, imposter?! I have already spoken to you once today, and I don't want to see your bloomin face again!" Rosie spat, irate. "WAIT, and now you've brought a _friend?! _You're the worst!"

"Aiya! Don't talk to me like that! I am the great nation of China! Anyway, do you know of a young female goddess that goes by the name of Chun-Yan?" China enquired, curiously.

"Yes. Oddly enough. Now what else do you want me for, or I'll be on my way."

'Something tells me you'll be going either way.' England mentally retorted.

"I have one question, how can I meet her?"

Rosie sighed, "Find you mirror."And the mirror regained its grunge.

China placed a hand behind his head, scratching at the back of his scalp. "She's a tricky one. Where would I find this mirror?" He thought aloud, it seemed to be a habit he had picked up recently. England wondered too, if his Chinese friend had never found his mirror, then by what stroke of luck was he able to find his? It was an incredible... chance, if he could call it that, still the young woman he had met in the mirror was one of the rudest people he had ever met. England racked his brain, frustrated and confused, this situation was like science, solve one question and create ten more.

"If you don't mind, I think I should go and find this thing. I'll come back and see you later, ok?" China started, making his way towards the door.

"By all means." England replied, and with that, China left.

The Angle himself, however, stayed put, just staring at the mirror, he found himself tired all of sudden, his eyes deciding it was a good idea to close, he fought back, trying to convince himself that he wasn't tired, that it was just him being stupid, but after a while, he gave up, and fell against the mirror...

Little could have prepared him for what he would awake to.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short this time, I swear the next one will be longer. **

**Translations: **Nǐ hǎo- Hello (Romanised Mandarin Chinese)

Zhè shì- - this is- (same as above.)

**If I have any of these wrong, then please tell me, I am not good at all with Mandarin.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round.**

**~EJF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter 5. **

**Just as a warning, I might get some things wrong from next chapter onwards, feel free to correct my mistakes. **

**Enjoy. **

***I do not own Hetalia, not do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ne. Ne. NE." England's eyes opened wearily, everything looked blurry, could whomever was calling him at least give him some time to come around? "What, do I have to speak _English? _OY!"

He woke up with a jolt, a young woman, with sleek, bobbed black hair knelt over him. She had some kind of oriental-looking ornament in her hair, and beautiful brown eyes, albeit slightly hard to read. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" He spontaneously shouted.

"I think who's asking that is wrong." The mysterious woman stated dryly. "You just appeared out of one of my mirrors while happened to be in here. I picked you up and put you on the floor. Now, why are you here, and who did you come to see? Sakura I presume?"

"Who on Earth is Sakura, and who are you for that matter?!" He hesitated for a second for a second, "I'm looking for a woman called Rosie..." He was improvising, in all truthfulness, he had no idea why he was in that spot, nor anything else for that matter. However, the 'Rosie' route seemed to be the best way to go.

"Sakura is someone I know, that is all. As for Rosie, you will find her location when I leave... probably." The woman proceeded to pick up a rather peculiar staff, England could have sworn he had seen that very staff before, in a TV show or comic that America had shown him who said Japan had shown him. England couldn't help but speculate what exactly the staff could be for. The woman reached for a rather hidden exit.

"Wait!" England shouted, "You haven't answered my question about who you a-"

"Yuri." The woman stated, "Is my name. May we not meet again, although, considering my position, that is inevitable." And left.

England pondered on her parting words momentarily, what could she have meant? What was her position? He decided there was no time for that right at that moment, and began looking for some kind of door, or gateway, an exit of some kind. When he went to check where Yuri had gone, searching for the door she seemed to go through, there apparently was no such thing. Failing that, he started to frantically seek some kind of sign as to where Rosie was. It wasn't long until this sign came, but not in the way he would have expected. One of the four mirrors in front of him rippled, much like how his own mirror would ripple when he touched it to communicate with Rosie. The same young girl as the one who tested his knowledge of his own peoples accents appeared. Teasing him, she said "Come on! Wanna see your _mirror image_?", within moments he was forcefully dragged by the girl closer to him, and he felt himself struggle, it was a strange sensation, like he was shaking and melting and flying all at the same time. Being clutched at the wrist by the girl, they ran across, what seemed to be, thin air.

"Here!" She chimed, and let go of England's hand. He fell, he fell fast. Down, down, all he could see the young lady standing, literally, on thin air above him, waving down. He could hear her loud, playful voice, "I should tell Yuri about what's happened~! Bye bye!" Leaving him to fall into the endless abyss. Or so it seemed.

The next thing the Briton knew, he was on a bed, 'I must have blacked out, wait, where am I?' he wondered, the bed was covered in a duvet, the duvet cover was patterned with a union flag, but it was made with patterned cloth. The red had little white flowers all over it, the white looked like a _Cath Kidston _product, and the blue was silky, with stripes of a slightly darker blue. "I'm not going to ask you why you're here. That's too cliche for me. Instead, did you fall into your mirror? If so, then how did you end up here? Did someone bring you?" The voice he woke up to as he regained consciousness was piercing, a commanding voice, a familiar voice, an English voice... Rosie's voice.

'So this is Rosie's room...' he thought, gazing wistfully at the posters and paintings that adorned the walls.

"Oi, I asked you a question." She snapped.

"Well yes I understood that." He answered back. "Basically, after speaking to China, I felt drowsy and fell asleep next thing I know I'm in a weird room with no way in or out and there are multiple mirrors in front of me. Some strange woman is standing with me and then leaves out of some kind of invisible exit. After that, another girl, the same one who tested my accent pulled me into one of the mirrors and now I find myself here."

Rosie's eyes thinned, she started to mumble to herself, "So you met them... the gatekeeper... and the other girl..." Her eyes darted to the floor. "I don't know what triggered it, but it wouldn't surprise me if you had an ability I do not, let me ask you, young man, can you use magic?"

England couldn't help but be taken aback by it, the question, it was so obvious. He was known for his magic! "But of course!" He finally replied, "I am known for my magic!"

"That explains it then." She stated. "I have magic-like abilities by birth, but after a certain... incident, a couple of centuries back, I ended up losing them, or at least, the ability to utilise and manipulate it. Evidently, I can still use something simple, such as my broom, and see various creatures."

"So, you're saying you can't pass through because you can no longer manipulate your magical abilities, and yet I can?" He enquired.

"Indeed." She stated. "For now, I doubt you are safe here, so close to a _portal mirror, _I shall try and find one which is not connected to a portal. In the mean time, there is only one person that I can think of off the bat, we shall go there."

"Wait! At least explain what's going o-"

"Shut up and get on the broom. We're going places."

"Well that's helpful." He retorted.

With that, they both got on brooms, controlled by their own magic, no matter how strong it was, they flew, following Rosie's lead to wherever they happened to be going. England realised it, it wasn't long until he did. Anyone would be able to recognise such an iconic place, such an iconic set of buildings. The place?

The European Quarter, Brussels, Belgium.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please alert me of anything I get wrong, or OOC-ness, especially on England's part. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round. **

**~EJF **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again hello, and in this chapter we start to get some speed. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. **

***I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Suddenly, Rosie darted down, the nose of her broom being almost vertical, calling England down, she flew towards one of the largest buildings in the complex. "In here." She stated, England followed the girl closely behind her. The doors to the daunting building opened automatically for them, he assumed that, normally, they would not open for just anyone. It seemed to be heavily guarded, yet they could go in without any form of check or suspicion. Once the two were inside, they dismounted from their flying equipment, leaving it propped up against a wall. Inside the building, it was incredibly grand, it seemed quite different from the one he was used to. The interior of this one was like a palace.

"Where are we?" England wondered aloud,

"What are you, an idiot? We're in the European Parliament Building in Brussels. This is the only place, to my knowledge, where you would be safe." Rosie explained sharply.

"I still don't know what I would be in danger for, or what is causing me to be in this 'danger' that you keep telling be about. If I'm brutally honest, you haven't really told me anything." He snapped.

"Oh shut it." Her voice cut through him. "I'll explain it all in due time. For now, shutting up would be in order. The queen commands it."

"The queen isn't anywhere around here." The Englishman replied.

"You _really _don't know anything do you?" She mocked him, followed by a slight chuckle. "Just come on." She lead him through numerous corridors, they seemed to be relatively similar to the corridors in the building he was used to, placement wise. After numerous, and somewhat tedious turns, they finally reached a pair of huge, elaborate doors, they were engraved with all sorts of designs and patterns: flags, fruits, sometimes even dates, the doors were crammed with carvings, yet, there still seemed to be room for door in itself seemed to compete with the whole interior when it came to 'fancy-ness'. Rosie reached out, and, in one swift movement, swung the door open, forcing it to slam against the wall on the other side. Her strong, harsh voice reverberated around the enormous hall. "Oi! ... Good, there seems to be no one else here."

When it came to seating, the hall seemed to be much like how the UN building in England's own world was. All seats on various levels, with a stage in the middle. Each nation had a tag of sorts, although, the hall seemed much too big, considering only EU members would attend. Rosie dragged England through multiple stands, mumbling something to herself, not that England could tell what she was saying, instead, to occupy himself, he read every single tag individually inside his head, he had no worries of knocking them over, as they seemed to be stuck to the stalls. Eventually, the two got to the bottom, and Rosie dragged him behind the stage, it was dark, and far less fancy than the rest of the building, but seemed to be decent. "You stay in here." Rosie explained, switching on one of the lights, and drawing back a curtain, to reveal a bed. "I've slept in this room before, although it wasn't for very long. This is the eldest part of the building, I have to owe it to Belgium, he helped me out a lot just before I lost nearly all of my powers."

"That reminds me..." England started, "How, and why, did you lose your powers?"

"That's a story for another time. For now, get yourself comfortable, and make sure that you can't be seen immediately from any window, or mirror, or virtually anything else you would be able to see yourself clearly in. It's to do with the location of the gate keeper. She can see everything." Rosie explained, whilst picking up various bits of metal and putting them into her arms. "I don't think there is an EU meeting for a few weeks, nor a UN meeting, stay put for now, you have this entire building to explore and live in, I'll come and find you and alert you if there is a meeting or something I need to tell you. For now, here is a means of contact, press the button and it will tell me you need me, though I would appreciate it if you did not use it on whims."

'So only in an emergency.' England thought, taking the slightly odd device from the girl. There was only one, red button on it, the rest of the contraption was a woody brown.

"As for myself, I must be off, I have things I must do. Farewell, may we meet again." She said, and waltzed back onto the stage, up the stairs, and, presumably, out of the building. England himself sat on the bed, with absolutely nothing to do. There were no reflections anywhere, therefore he could not go back to his own world, currently everything he could do was being dictated by Rosie. It was like being in a box, and the only people who could get you out of the box was the person with the knife outside the box. Only, the box was the world, and apparently Rosie was the one with the knife. But there was one thing he could do, that she couldn't one thing that he could remember off the top of his head, well, mostly. He uttered a word, the meaning of which would not be comprehensible to normal ears, next he knew, he had a cat beside him, a small, black cat, which curled up in a ball next to the man.

Throughout the following hour or two, England continued to cast spells, experimenting with them, combining the two to see what they did, but this overriding boredom just kept coming back. He wished someone it didn't really matter who, would come and keep him company in this boring place, someone he could talk to someone-

SLAM! The whole hall seemed to shake, he could hear footsteps running up and down the levels of seating, he poked his head out from behind the heavy black curtain which oversaw his room. "She's a rascal, she is, she's a rascal, she's been causing me trouble since the middle ages! Oh well~! I'll gouge her eyes out next I see her~!" The girl, the one in the pink dress, the one that looked vaguely like Rosie. "I can't believe it, she's helped to hide so many trespassers out, but you wouldn't believe it from her attitude. Now, _crosser! _Are you in here? Hm... maybe he doesn't know I'm calling out to him, Hey! The man who completed my accent challenge! Wait, that's not catchy enough..."

England withdrew, and stood stock still, frozen in place. What was this feeling? Fear...? Yet he had nothing he could be scared of! That girl was nothing, just an ordinary girl, still, he could always call Rosie... he decided there was no need for that, he would deal with this himself. Shaking, he pulled back the curtain, "Yes?"

The young lady turned around, her piercing, electric blue eyes shot straight in his direction. "There you are!" She chimed, she ran down the stairs, and grabbed both his wrists in her hands. "You shouldn't associate with Rosie you know, she is in big big trouble with the council. I can't understand why she hid you in _here _though, it's so predictable! I suppose I'll let you stay in here for a little while longer, but if you're not out in a place I can't find you or something like that, then you'll be in big trouble~!" Her voice was filled to the brim with mockery. It was an English voice, like his, but high pitched, much higher than Rosie's and much more annoying.

"What council? What's Rosie done?" His mind filled with questions, too many to ask.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll tell you, I'm glad I found you, at least I know that you are over on this side rather than the other one. You have a week! Bye-bye!" All of a sudden, she vanished.

On automatic, and slightly panicked, England grabbed the device he had been given and slammed his fist on the button, he didn't know anything, this world looked the same, but was completely different, the laws of physics were the same, but there was something off about it, people here seemed more knowledgeable, if not the general public, then at least the representatives. There was a secret, but he didn't know what it was, there was a secret, one that would hold the key to everything, to the safe full of answers. He was convinced he was making it more dramatic than it should be, not that eradicated the undeniable facts he had mentally obtained so far.

-Two hours later, Somerset, England-

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened, why I have so few powers remaining." Rosie dictated. "I was put through a witch trial, and found guilty, yet, they could not kill me, so they used a court's witch to put me through my paces, and exhaust them to such a degree that I could not use them anymore, I highly doubt that I will be able to get them back."

"Could you elaborate?"

"As you wish, but only because you met Rosette."

* * *

**Please note: Rosette is the name I use for 2P!Fem!England. Also, Somerset is an English county, in the west. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**~EJF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone , me yet again. Two chapters coming today (as I may or may not have forgotten to upload this one when I finished it. Whoops). **

**Hope you enjoy**

***I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The pair of Britons sat at an ornate table, facing a barley field, in the calm, quiet English county of Somerset. The most rural area, where they were staying, was the location of one of Rosie's homes, a small cottage, with climbing rose bushes, sweet peas and bunches of lavender bushes. In the back garden lay a collection of herbs, as well as a traditional vegetable patch and greenhouse. She grew ingredients such as potatoes, apples, lettuce and basil. There was also, what seemed to be, a hand crafted bird feeder, which songbirds (and more annoyingly pigeons) would stand on. Every so often, she would throw out a stale loaf of bread to feed them, or some dripping from a Sunday roast. England and Rosie had been living in the cottage for two weeks up until that point. It had all been peaceful, nothing seemed to disturb them in their far away hide out, and Rosie had put a ban on the use of magic, though, England could only guess as to why.

From what he could determine, it had become clear to England that Rosie's past had been fuzzy, but harsh, the lady, though young, had had many experiences. Some good, some bad, all contributing to her stern character. There was one notably odd thing though, how much she knew about England's home world, and how much she seemed to talk about it. The way it worked, it's laws... everything. Things that she seemed to play dumb over when he first met her. This girl was an enigma, her whole existence, and everything she said got more and more confusing the more time that England spent with her.

"Why did you put this ban on magic?" England asked her as she finally finished pouring tea.

"Magic seems to attract them, the council, the gatekeepers and such. If we can refrain from using magic for as long as humanely possible, then we can avoid capture and get you safely back to the other side." She stated, "I think... I think that my inability to use magic is one of the things that has kept me safe from capture for this long."

"And what have you done to anger them," England asked, genuinely curious, whether it sounded that way, however, was another matter. "In fact, what have _I _done to anger them?"

"The act of you passing through a mirror, whether accident or not, is a crime worse than murder when it comes to the opinions of the council." Rosie explained, "As for what I did, I did exactly that, but on a massive scale. I had an awful lot of fun going in and out between the worlds, and an awful lot of fun meeting the people in them, when I was suspected of being a witch in one world, I would go through my mirror into another and hover around in that one for a century or two. Then, once I was adamant that everyone had forgotten about me, I would return home, completely clear of any suspicion. That was my way of life."

"And then what?"

"And then I lost my powers. I couldn't go near my mirror for the first few decades, after a while, I managed to regain the ability to use a broom, beyond that, I was astonished to find it rippling when you touched it. It seemed I was allowed to associate with them once more."

"You never did finish telling me about them. How you lost them. You mentioned the witch bit, but beyond that you didn't say anything."

Rosie sighed, and looked hesitant for a second, before finally saying, "Fine. I will tell you everything. Back sometime in the 16th century, witch trials were still rampant, as you will know. While I had been getting on pretty well by darting in and out of dimensions to avoid capture, it seemed that the council had had enough of my antics. They sent the head gatekeeper to dress up as a member of the general public, and then forcefully prove that I was a witch. They threw me into the fire, burned me at a stake, attempted to drown me, stoned me, hit me with a mace, slashed me with swords, but nothing worked, I stayed alive. I am a nation. What did they decide to do? Well, they had this thing called a 'courts witch', which is an incredibly powerful, often brainwashed, witch who would be used in courts to put the unkillables, such as myself, through their paces.

"After a while, one completely loses the ability to use magic, only your most dominant power will remain. Mine seemed to be my sight, and ability to utilise a broom, so they stayed with me till the end. Everything else, I lost completely. Including, as dictated by the council, my ability to pass through the mirrors. I would be lying if I said I was the first person they did something like this to. I had multiple acquaintances with people who would also use the mirrors, I was probably the last that they found and punished, I was a rascal. I was the ringleader, so to speak."

England's head tilted to the side, "What were you actually doing? What's the technical term?"

"I was disturbing the order." Rosie said, "I was disturbing the order of worlds. By jumping in and out here and there, I was disturbing the balance. Ironic, really, considering the things that connect them all together are the most unstable of all. You said you met a woman called Yuri?"

England nodded.

"She isn't even the ringleader of the council. She just acts as a guardian, she guards the mirrors. If anything, I'm slightly jealous of her. She can pass through when she likes... and she's even a former criminal, much like myself. Somehow, however, she managed to get through to the council and get away with it, and became somewhat like a puppet, I would assume. As the guardian of the mirrors, or gates or portals or whatever, it's her job to ensure that she records everything that passes through- from mice to humans, everything is recorded by her... Or so it should be. Whether she is doing her job to the best of her ability or not... that's a different story."

"What on earth could you mean?"

"Rumours have it that she has been refraining on recording the data recently, and instead, supposedly, she has been helping crossers to cross through to the other dimensions. Needless to say, she has been accomplishing this under the council's very noses, yet they haven't detected her activities yet. She was a good friend of mine once, but nowadays, she treats me like an enemy. Rosette is under her control allegedly."

England pondered Rosie's words for the whole of the next night, there was scarcely a second when they slipped his mind. 'At least,' he thought, 'at least we're safe.'

* * *

**So, witch trials, one of the more baffling things in history. **

**Hope you enjoyed that, I'm sorry it was more of a filler chapter. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**~EJF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, second update today. **

**This chapter will be a little different, but I hope you like it. **

***i do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia, they both belong to Himaruya Hidekez. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The darkened room set the stage for the most ominous of meetings, twelve people huddled around a small, round table, which lay in the middle of the place - lighted only a dimming candle. One of the people stood up, one could not work out their clothing due to the unfortunate lighting. One thing one could make out, however, was their piercing blood red eyes. "We seem to have a trespasser, usually this would not be one of the prominent issues, but due to the lack of information we have on their activities, and who is allegedly guarding them, they do pose a threat to this council, or at least, that's what I have ruled." The person's voice was distinctly feminine, beyond that, the tone was unrecognisable, it seemed to jump around, from soft and gentle one second, to cutting the next.

"How interesting." A voice from the other side of the room replied, a hint of mockery accompanying the word, "Seeing as you were a trespasser yourself in your own day."

"Time and time again I have told you, I have changed my ways. Thanks to the mercy of the council, I am here." The first voice replied, noticeably sterner than before.

"Asya, leave it. You have said your piece. On that note, I agree with her. This current trespasser is troublesome, fortunately, due to the work of Rosette, we have been able to pin down who he is staying with. Unfortunately, however, where he is staying is another, more unknown matter." A third voice piped up, obviously trying to keep the peace between the group. A quarrel amongst the people that governed would be of no benefit at all. The owner of the first voice sat back down. "Right, now, a discussion shall take place."

"Please, Lorraine, we know that already." The second voice said, "Though, I am in agreement with you and Asya, though. If there is someone so dangerous to bring us all together, then I highly doubt that I would not be inclined to agree."

"That made no sense." Asya, owner of the first voice, "If you're going to speak in riddles, then please, do it in a way at least _one _of us could work out."

"In which case it does not matter." The second voice said, "You two can get somewhat close to being able to use the magic to detect this young man, closer than the rest of us could ever hope to be."

"Fiorello." The third voice, Lorraine scolded him, his name resounding around the room. "That's enough of that. I would appreciate it if we could leave the subject of magic, and get onto something else, like-"

"How we're going to capture the boy." Light shone from behind, making a new figure distinct to them. Rather tall for her nations standards, thin, obviously a soldier, holding a staff or spear of some sort. She walked slowly, but in long strides, placing the ball of her foot on the ground and then moving onto the heel, somewhat like a ballerina would. Every step she made was firmly planted, every movement seemed to have a perpouse. "The problem is, niether Rosette nor I know where he is. Last we heard of him, he was in Brussels. T'would appear he is no longer residing there."

Lorraine sighed, putting together her papers in front of her. "We have already established that we have no idea where he is, but thank you for the information, Yuri." She tried to sound genuinely grateful.

"It won't take long. I have already Rosette searching through England as a country. It won't be long until she gets to the 'prime suspects'." Yuri informed the group.

"And who... or what, may that be?" Lorraine butted in.

"She's searching Cornwall, then Devon, then Dorset. After that I will probably send her to Somerset."

Lorraine couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, murmuring to herself under her breath in a language that was not official of the council. Then again, the council only had one official language, and that was not the first language of Lorraine, it's leader (how ironic). "You have a week, Yuri. Only one week. Une semaine."

"Hai." Yuri saluted, before proceeding out of the room, and presumably back to her duties.

"He hasn't been back for days now. We've had six meetings, and he hasn't come to any of them." France complained, shaking his head furiously to get the 'curl factor' of his locks up. America stayed silent for once, deep in thought about where the missing person may be. "I know he may like being alone but this is ridiculous!"

The whole room was quiet, England hadn't been to any meeting, EU, G8, G20 nor UN, the last person to have seen him was China, who had already given his testimony- beyond that, his whereabouts were a complete mystery. "Who haven't we asked yet?" Russia piped up from the other side of the table. "As far as I know, we've asked everyone who would have had a chance of seeing him. Other than... um..."

"Yes?" America prompted, anxiously waiting for Russia to finish his sentence.

"The one with the triangle flag, Nepal, was it?" He finished.

Germany cocked his head, before standing up and saying, "I actually have a meeting with Nepal later on this week, I will make sure to ask the man when I see him. It wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't, he's a busy man. But aren't we all?"

The whole room seemed to nod in unison, silently, they seemed to decide it was time to leave. Getting up and pushing their chairs under the table, before walking out the room. "America." a voice came from behind the American of the group. "I don't know if I'm telling the right person, but I have a lead."

America turned around, Japan stood there, staring directly into his eyes, as if into the soul. "For Englands location? Shoot."

"Basically... Since I was a child, I have known of mirrors in multiple temples in my home. Occasionally, people would pass through these mirrors, in or out. There was always one person who would come to my home very often, she would stay and visit me, even when I was under China. Her name was Yuri, she seemed to be considerably older than me at first, but would never grow any older. She would often come with a person who seemed to grow at the same pace as me. She was called Sakura.

"One day, Yuri informed me that we would probably not see each other for a long time, she called herself 'gatekeeper' and apparently some kind of council had forbidden her from passing through the mirrors."

"When was this?" America butted in.

"Actually... Probably little before westernisation. Last I saw her was about a year or two before the Anglo-Japanese alliance began."

"Wait, if she last came over to see you about 60 years before you last saw her, then you mean-"

"Indeed, I passed through the mirrors myself. I wanted to see her one last time, she was one of my only friends back then. I went through the same mirror that she had always come through with Sakura, the journey was long, and made a massive impact on my body. It felt like my muscles had been torn in half, like I could no longer use them. When I finally got over to the other side, Yuri helped me regain my health, and gave me information about the council and it's activities. Apparently it was the council who were trying to make it harder for the crossers to pass through, by implementing limits on bodies, and giving a massively hard time for the bodies of those that passed. I would have had an even harder time if she hadn't have helped me. I had to go back to my own side within a year. I could not use that mirror again." Japan explained. His expression did not change from it's usual hard to read state throughout the whole speech. America had questions, but didn't' dare ask them. He decided he would ask them later, when the time was of more convenience. "There is only one more mirror that I am awere works." America's attention was caught back immediately. "Though, it's in one of the most inaccessible regions of my entire nation, hidden deep in the mountains."

"Fine. Show us, we can't function without England around, no matter how bossy he may be." America firmly stated, without a trace of doubt in his voice. "I'll spread the message around, in two weeks, we meet up in Tokyo, you take us over to wherever this thing is. Got it?"

"Hai. If you wish."

Shortly after the G20 meeting was over, China had made his way back home, immediately running down to his own basement, slamming and locking the door. He had thrown himself into an unnecessary panic, he brushed himself off, and corrected his posture. Clutching an ancient lucky charm in his hand, he sauntered across to the other side of the room, his every step nervously being placed onto the floor. At the end of the room, he came face to face with a mirror.

His hand shook, but he stayed steadfast in his goal, placing it on the mirror. Suddenly, it came to life, shining, the dirt seemed to be blown away, a girl, just shorter than him appeared in the glass. "I've been waiting for you, Chǒng'ér," She smiled, it was an old smile, hard to read, as if it were designed to catch people out. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

**This was a very fun one to write! I hope you enjoyed it. Just a few notes. **

**Yuri is my name for 2P!Fem!Japan**

**Asya is my name for 2P!Fem!Russia**

**Lorraine i****s my name for 2P!Fem!Canada**

**Fiorello is my name for 2P!Italy**

**And finally, the Mandarin at the end (****Chǒng'ér,)** **Means 'darling', but please correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round! **

**~EJF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I feel like it's been a while, but I don't think it has haha. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

***I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Nyotalia. They both belong to Himaruya Hidekez.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The woman in the mirror looked at him, her dark chocolate brown eyes were large for her ethnicity. Like him, her oversized sleeves hung over her hands, covering them completely. They somehow seemed to make up for the short length of her leggings, which cut off just above her ankle, on her feet were black slip ons, matching the rest of her outfit. A hat sat atop her head, and her hair was in two buns, both of which were covered in small pieces of white cloth, seemingly out of place with her black centric outfit. "It's been how long? Around 2000, maybe 3000 years without contact? Chǒng'ér, something must be bothering you." She spoke in a slightly queer manner, happy yet vexed. Not that China could really blame her, 3000 years without contact, without officially breaking off, and a sudden contact on some random day? Absurd.

He took in a deep breath, but no matter how much he tried, he seemed to fall short, "Chun-Yan, I want you to help me."

"Whatever with? Or do I know already?" She enquired, in all the time China had known the woman, she never got any easier to read.

China looked unblinkingly into her eyes, "We lost someone, a young Englishman to be exact."

"Ah." She smiled, "I know him already, Arthur Kirkland, no? He fell into England's, well, Rosie's, care and is now in hiding, he's in trouble with some people, though they're not exactly the hardest people to get in trouble with." Her sentence ended in a chuckle. It was a rather strange laugh, sharp and cutting. Once her laughing had ended, she looked back up at China, immediately, it felt like his hand was being pushed away by something, like another hand was forcing it away from the mirror. And then it all became clear, another set of fingers fit between his own, another hand clasped onto his, a voice said, "Well, are you coming?" And he was pulled into the glass.

The sensation was that of falling, he was so shocked it took him a minute to notice that he was being pulled forward by Chun-Yan. "What's happening?" He asked, trying desperately to hide the shock in his voice.

"You speak as if you've never done this before, my dear Yao." She stated, the mystery in her sentence was quite clearly deliberate. When the pair stopped running, they had arrived in Beijing, the great and glorious capital of China. Chun-Yan took no hesitations when she walked, her walking speed was rapid compared to China's, she simply left him to run in her wake. When they finally got to their final destination, China was panting, desperately trying to regain his breath, his counterpart, on the other hand, was clearly fitter, still cheerful and energetic.

"Where are we?" China panted, bent over, hands on his knees.

"My dear Yao, I think you may need glasses." Chun-Yan giggled, her giggle was distinctly different from her regular laugh. "We're at the Chinese embassy of Great Britain, well, the one that isn't Taiwan exclusive."

Stepping into the building felt different from the one in his own world, this one felt much less... magical. If he could put it that way. Like there was something missing, something big, something English, despite the fact it was a Chinese embassy. The people in the embassy spoke in Chinese, no matter where they were from, signs were all over the walls informing people of the language they should be speaking in. They spoke of a council, and of a young man who was in trouble with them. If he had to say anything that he learnt on that first trip back in the Embassy, it was that these people's lives seemed to be governed by the council. 'Odd.' He thought, 'They never had such a great influence when I was travelling.'

"The council have implemented great laws now, thankfully, neither you nor I are outlaws, we should be fine... She says." Chun-Yan explained, practically reading his mind.

"Explains a lot." China replied. People had lived in fear of the council for centuries, it was like a breath of fresh air to see them actually doing something, though, whether this air was good or not seemed to be another tale. "So, travelling is basically forbidden now?"

"Pretty much, though it depends where you go and who you go with. Rosie, who Arthur is staying with, is a rather notorious criminal when it comes to this topic. She has a long history with the council, and I can't say it's a good one. Ah, here we are." The Chinese pair stood in front of a large doorway, on the door, there was a gold plaque, the characters for _Ambassador's office _were written across the front of it in black. China couldn't pin his finger on what they would want from the Ambassador, to check in? Maybe, it seemed more likely than finding the likes of England in there. After all, there was nothing England would want in a Chinese embassy, whether or not it was in his home nation. "I'm checking in, off to Somerset now, 'key?"

"Sure." The monotone voice came from behind the desk, a chair faced toward a window, the back of who was presumably the ambassador, facing towards them, "Don't get yourself in trouble, Chun-Yan. I know you have a rather bad habit of doing such a thing. "

"Don't worry your little head, do I have some kind of transport?" Chin-Yan enquired. China rolled his eyes, he was fascinated by this girls ability to change the subject so fast. She never seemed to be this good at it in his youth. Usually, he would have scolded her, but being the same age as him, or even older, it didn't seem his place. "Yao, my love, we depart for Somerset in half an hour."

Three hours later, they were driving through the fields of Somerset. Chun-Yan sat firmly at China's side, her hand clasped in his. He had fallen asleep, his legs wide open, his head thrown back over the top of the seat. She, on the other hand, was leaning on his shoulder, snuggled safely against his body. They had been wild lovers in their youth, travelling to eachothers worlds, travelling together, even the occasional irresponsibilities. To Chun-Yan at least, they were now like an old married couple, despite the 3000 years without contact. What China thought of the relationship was a different matter, though it seemed safe to assume he would go along with whatever Chun-Yan thought of it. "We're here, Ms. China." The chauffeur finally said to them. Chun-Yan shook her lover up, and the pair got out of the car, standing in front of a rather unimpressive looking wooden barn, despite it's rather lack of grandness, it certainly was sizable.

"Xièxiè" Chun-Yan stated, grabbing China's hand once more, and waltzing into the building. The inside of the barn was extremely different to the outside, it was painted, carpeted, and had a sort of balcony that overlooked it all. There was a kitchen off to one side, with some chocolate truffles sitting on a tray. It was obvious who spent the most time in here, Somerset herself would never have something this fancy.

England and Rosie were on the other side of the room, chatting about food and gardening, in one swift movement, Rosie turned around. "And what do _you _want?"

Just as Chun-Yan opened her mouth to speak, England called out China's name.

"Hello England, I have some good news and some bad news, and some information." He stated, "The good news, is that we have found you, and we know you're here, and I can tell the others, who have been worried, your whereabouts. The bad news is... I don't know how."

"OK. And the information?" England said.

China was slightly taken aback by his apparent lack of regard for his previous statement. Pushing that aside, he began to explain. "I know of the council, and I know of this world, much like how Rosie and Chun-Yan here know of our own. I used to travel between the worlds myself, back in my glory days, in fact, I was the lover of Chun-Yan... I still am. It's complicated, but, if you give me some tea I'll tell you everything."

England's face turned to serious, he gestured to Rosie she make some tea, which was awnsered with a slightly annoyed look, a look which said, 'don't speak to me like that.'

"Go on then." England replied, "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed that! I have wanted to do a Chino centric chapter for quite some time, but I didn't want to end a chapter like that again :( Oh well. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**~EJF**


End file.
